Pain and Press
by Ripper de la Blackstaff
Summary: Un petit FleurHermione, à la limite du pwp, du fluff... Attention SLASH ! Lisez à vos risques et périls ! One shot.


Harry Potter & Co appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et le texte appartient à WolfHawk, texte que vous pouvez retrouver sous l'id 1286028. Donc mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je vous présente :

PAIN AND PRESS

  
Putain de salope. Je la hais, elle et son corps gracieux, ses lèvres lascives, elle qui parade dans les couloirs. Je pense que Ron va finir déshydraté s'il continue à baver comme ça chaque fois qu'elle dit "bonjour" dans son anglais approximatif. Même Rogue se lèche les babines nerveusement, inconsciemment, de manière incertaine, quand elle l'approche. Je pensais que cet homme était stérile. Ou homo. Il pourrait quand même l'être ( lui et le professeur Lupin semblent très proches ) mais elle le drague quand même. J'ai eu le béguin pour Rogue il y a longtemps, mais je n'ai même pas réussi à me faire rejeter par lui. Mais bon, je sais que je n'ai ni son charme, ni son sexe.  
  
Je n'aimais pas les femmes avant de la rencontrer, pas vraiment. Je veux dire que par moment, je remarquai la beauté de Parvati, ou bien, que les seins de Pansy Parkinson grossissaient. Peut-être que c'est à cause de tous ces livres que je lisais, où tous les héros étaient des hommes et où leurs acolytes adoraient les femmes. Qui sait ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne n'avais jamais rien ressenti quelque chose pour personne jusqu'à Fleur Delacour. Et en plus, cela ne suffisait pas qu'elle puisse entraîner un homme à sa mort en jouant les sirènes avec le balancement de ses hanches, elle était aussi intelligente. Pas du tout niaise, insipide, ou imbécile, comme je le pensais, comme je l'avais espéré. Mais mon dieu, elle a un cerveau de la taille de ses seins ( et croyez-moi, ils sont gros) elle absorbe la connaissance dans son joli petit crâne, la dévore, comme si le soleil du lendemain ne devait pas se lever. Elle rayonne comme une petite fée quand elle parle des potions (je l'ai entendu parler avec Rogue de la difficulté à traduire les recettes de potion), ou de l'arithmancie ou des runes.  
  
Que je sois damnée si je ne me suis pas touchée chaque nuit depuis son retour. Fait des allers-retours avec mes doigts jusqu'à ce que je sois si excitée et si mouillée que je dois me forcer à ne pas hurler en pensant à elle, et en jouissant violemment, ce qui me laisse en sueur et tremblante. Elle me hante. Ca fait cliché, je sais ; elle est mon obsession personnelle. Je sais que je devrais rester loin d'elle et éviter ses yeux comme la peste. Rien ne peut me calmer ou même m'apaiser. Aucun de mes livres, aucune musique même un bain ne peut calmer mon esprit enfiévré ou soulager mes pauvres doigts douloureux.  
  
Et la voilà, dans ma bibliothèque. Elle s'assit la, avec son air innocent, absorbée par son livre. Inconsciemment, elle remet une mèche de ses cheveux soyeux derrière son oreille, et lève les yeux pour me surprendre en train de la fixer.  
  
- Hermione !  
  
J'eus un frisson. Elle me fit signe de la rejoindre. À contrecoeur, enfin presque, de peur qu'elle ne voit mon envie d'elle dans mes pupilles.  
- Hermione ! Comme c'est bon de te voir !  
- _Bonsoir Fleur. Ca va ?_*  
  
elle sembla extraordinairement heureuse de mon utilisation rudimentaire de sa langue (sans mauvais jeux de mots). J'étais surprise de son allure, sans uniforme ni maquillage. Il était tard, et nous étions seules dans la bibliothèque (même madame Pince dois manger quelquefois). Je me demande si, comme moi, elle a des insomnies. Elle avait attaché ses magnifiques cheveux en queue de cheval, mais quelques mèches s'étaient échappées, et je pouvais presque voir ses seins à travers son petit tee-shirt blanc moulant. Elle avait un jean bleu pâle et ses pieds nus étaient repliés sous elle sur la chaise.  
  
Elle me coupa le souffle.  
- _Ca va bien merci, et toi ?_*  
  
Wow, je dois perdre l'esprit si sa voix commence à m'exciter comme ça. Je nageais dans du chocolat et je m'y noyais, mais je ne pensais même pas à appeler à l'aide et puis, je ne pouvais plus être sauvée...  
-_ Ca va_.* Je ne savais pas que tu portais des lunettes, m'hasardais-je, ne voulant pas que le moment finisse, qu'on me laisse au moins **une **chance de la séduire. 

Qui aurait cru que la chaste et réservée Hermione Granger complotait pour séduire une demi-Vélane ? ( Je n'osais pas penser que sa gorge pouvait être aussi sèche que la mienne avec la même désire dévorant.)  
  
- _Oui_*  
Elle leva ses yeux parfaits au ciel ; le fait qu'un geste aussi simple fût aussi sensuel me frappe en plein.  
- J'enchante mes yeux, le matin, pour pouvoir voir sans elles et pour être plus jolie, _mais_* ah excuse moi, quand je suis fatiguée, ma langue glisse facilement.  
  
Je ne m'embêtai pas à la corriger, l'entendre dire " ma langue" était tout simplement trop bon. Je haussais les épaules, et elle continua  
- Mais la nuit, quand je suis seule et en train de lire, je n'ai pas besoin d'être belle.  
- Tu es toujours belle, protestai-je, avant de réfléchir. Je voulais hurler, non seulement à la stupidité de cette réponse magnifiquement clichée, mais aussi à ma propre stupidité pour avoir oralement exprimé mon désire.  
  
Et elle rougit. Ecoutez bien, Fleur Delacour, la princesse de toutes les beautés, rougissait à cause d'un compliment nocturne provenant d'une de ses amies. Une amie. Mon souffle se gela dans ma poitrine pendant que j'attendais son blâme.   
  
- Merci Hermione, dit elle, timide et incertaine.  
- _Mais c'est vrai_ *, lachai-je d'un ton moqueur. ( C'est tellement évident, nous la fais pas surprise, salope ! ) _Tu es très belle, comme un crépuscule couvert de miel et de douceur ou peut être comme l'aube avec des éclairs et des fleurs. Tu es... Tu es intelligente et gentille et belle et ... si parfaite... Je dois y aller.*_  
  
Je me tournai pour partir mais le mot qu'elle prononça me stoppa net.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Putain, mais t'es si belle et tu peux avoir qui tu veux mais il faut que ce soit MOI que tu tortures, il faut que ce soit dans MA bibliothèque que tu viennes et... Laisse moi tranquille, _s'il te plait*_ ?  
  
Je me retournais pour la seconde fois et j'étais presque arrivée à la porte avant qu'elle ne m'arrête encore.  
- Comment est ce que je te torture ?  
  
C'était presque inaudible mais pour moi, c'était un cri, fort et clair. je ne pouvais pas la regarder en face et je répondis, le dos tourné :  
- _Je te veux.*_  
  
et je sortis hors de la pièce avant que sa tirade ,à la fois coléreuse et effrayée me fit m'arrêter, encore une fois, et elle courut hors de la bibliothèque pour me rattraper dans le couloir.  
- _Tu me veux ? tu me veux ?_* Hermione Granger, tu es la plus belle femme au monde, si brûlante, avec un mental de fer _et tu me veux_ ?*  
Surprenante dans sa colère, dans son intensité et dans sa passion.  
  
Et ensuite, je sentis une main interrogative dans mon dos. Je répondis sans mots dire. En me retournant, une main sur sa joue, un pouce sur ses lèvres.  
- Tes lèvres sont comme des plumes d'anges, dis je, heureuse à son sourire.  
- Et les tiennes parlent trop.  
  
Elle m'embrassa. Douce, légère, et oh... Je me noie dans cet abysse brûlant.  
  
Et ensuite, je me souvins que c'était Fleur, la coquette allumeuse Française. Je me rappelai mon agonie (oubliée à ce moment) et ma frustration et ma colère revinrent en force. Je les canalisai dans ce baiser, en pénétrant sa bouche de ma langue. J'attendais son recul, son sursaut à ma férocité soudaine. Ce n'était pas une simple rencontre de lèvres encore chaste et vierge : c'était ma rage et mon envie qui se manifestait dans ce baiser féroce, dans la façon dont je la maintenais collée contre moi. Ce n'était ni confortable, ni léger ; c'était du viol, c'était elle dans la cage de mes bras. Mes doigts s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux pour que sa tête se rapproche encore plus de la mienne, plus d'échappatoire, maintenant...   
Et elle ne veut pas s'échapper, de toute façon. Au lieu de tenter de s'enfuir, elle se rapproche, me donne sa bouche et me serre dans ses bras.  
  
Et soudainement, ma frénésie disparut quelque part dans ce baiser, et je ne voulais rien de plus que la serrer, ma peau pâle et nue contre sa peau lisse et cuivrée, mes lèvres goûtant ses secrets.   
Elle sembla comprendre, cette clairvoyante pétasse, que toute la frustration sexuelle que j'avais refoulée était partie. En se dégageant de mes bras, elle posa un doigt contre mes lèvres à ma protestation et demanda :  
- Chez toi ou chez moi ?  
  
J'hochai la tête. Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Elle me guida dans ma chambre et nous marchions sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller les filles qui dormaient en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. Je redevins vite sérieuse quand elle enfouit sa main entre mes jambes, et me poussa sur mon lit. Ma baguette était sur la table de nuit et je lançai rapidement un charme de Silence et de Distraction autour du lit pendant qu'elle tirait les rideaux en m'embrassant. En respirant bruyamment, me mit dos à plat sur le lit et toutes les protestations que j'aurais pu émettre s'enfuirent au loin quand elle enleva son jean ( pas de sa manière habituelle, ni timide ni m'as-tu-vu ) et son T-shirt, sans rien en dessous. Elle me grimpa dessus, lécha mon cou et mon oreille ( une chaleur liquide se précipita entre mes jambes ), elle goûtait ma lèvre inférieure et finalement, m'embrassa à pleine bouche.   
  
- Déshabille toi, ma chère.  
Je manquais de brûler mes vêtements, les jetant au loin comme les barrières entre sa peau et la mienne qu'elles étaient. Et ensuite, nous étions nues, l'une contre l'autre, et ce fut l'expérience la plus érotique, la plus éthérée et la plus sacrée que je n'avais jamais eue. C'était comme si mon âme passait en elle à travers les pores de nos peaux. Je fermais les yeux, submergée par sa révérence et sa beauté ; et elle embrassa mes paupières, si délicatement, si tendrement, de manière si attentionnée que je sentis ma poitrine se réchauffer et me compresser. Elle approcha son visage du mien et quand je l'embrassai, je ne pensais pas à son retour prochain en France. Je ne pensais pas à Ron et à Harry et à ce qu'ils allaient dire, ou bien, combien Victor serait blessé s'il l'apprenait. Je ne pensais pas aux notes, à l'école ou à ma réputation. Mes seules pensées concernaient ce baiser, combien il était sublime, à faire trembler la terre, et pourtant, j'avais un poids sur les épaules.  
  
Je léchais son téton, en suivant son mamelon, en m'arrêtant de temps en temps pour le sucer. Et je mordis, je fis rouler ce téton entre mes dents tandis que mes doigts se tendaient vers l'autre. Elle s'arqua involontairement et haleta. Elle me rendit la pareille et ses mouvements inexpérimentés (mais ô combien délicieux) me surprirent dans me brouillard sexuel : elle n'avait _jamais_ fait ça avant. Savoir cela me réjouit, _elle est toute à moi_, l'intensité de cette possessivité me réjouit. Malgré tous ces regards pleins d'envie qu'elle reçoit, je suis la seule qu'elle ait permise à tenir ces promesses implicites d'exquis plaisir charnel. Elle me toucha de manières qui ne m'avait jamais paru particulièrement sexuelles : un frôlement sur la cuisse, sa langue entre mes omoplates, et ses doigts qui me massaient la nuque et qui décontractaient des nœuds dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence… Le bonheur, le paradis et le ravissement… Et ensuite, sa langue, petite et chaude entre mes tétons, entre mes jambes… Quelque chose plus intime est il possible ? Elle émit des petits sons inarticulés et elle avait une respiration irrégulière quand je lui fis la même chose, me délectant de mon pouvoir.

La première fois fut calme, douce, mais tellement intense. Nous nous endormîmes ensemble, son souffle chaud contre mes cheveux. Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard à ses mains inquisitrices et à sa langue baladeuse. Je frissonnai quand elle enleva la couverture pour me lécher l'estomac. 

- _Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée*_

- Hmmmmm

Je m'étirai lascivement… et frappai ! Elle laissa échapper un petit cri quand je la mis sur le dos et nous refîmes l'amour.

Et encore une fois à l'aube. Nous avions ouvert les rideaux mais maintenu le sort de silence et elle mit un sort d'obscurcissement pour que je puisse regarder la lumière du soleil jouer sur ses cheveux et sur ses seins. 

- Tu es comme Aphrodite ou Venus, soufflai-je d'incrédulité et d'émerveillement, si belle…

Et elle m'embrassa jusqu'à ce que toutes considérations mythologiques m'aient quitté, et elle fut mon tout. 

Mais comme toute perfection, il devait y avoir une fin. Nous réussissions à coucher ensemble toutes les nuits après ça. Chaque nuit, nous parlions, parfois, c'était sérieux, parfois, parfaitement stupide et quelquefois, complètement sexuel. Et après, nous faisions l'amour, et encore là, parfois, c'était sérieux, parfois, ça ne l'était pas, mais c'était toujours _intense._ Jusqu'à son départ.

Ce jour-là, il n'y avait rien à dire. Aucune d'entre nous n'avait jamais la moindre allusion à l'amour ou quoi que ce soit à part une grande amitié ou à du sexe magistral.

- _Bon voyage Fleur*_

Qu'est ce qu'on dit à quelqu'un qui a compté plus en quelque semaines que quiconque dans sa vie? Qu'est ce qu'on dit à la seule personne qui ait jamais compris l'excitation de l'arithmancie ou la beauté des potions ?

- _Au revoir, 'ermione. Je t'aime.*_

Elle murmura la dernière partie de la phrase à mon oreille en me serrant dans ses bras (une réaction naturelle entre amies, bien sur, rien de choquant à cela, personne ne bougea un sourcil)

J'étais tellement étonnée quand elle partit, ses mots se répétaient encore et encore à mon oreille. 

- Tu vas bien, Mione ? demanda Ron.

- Ouais. 

Ca continuait à résonner et à vibrer en moi.

Je t'aime.

*******

Voila c'est fini !!! Je fais appel à votre générosité concernant les reviews !!!


End file.
